When SVU Becomes Charmed
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Some thing happens to change both Olivia and the Charmed One's lives forever, what happens? we can't tell you here read to find out! HaHa! Please R&R! Crossover. CHAPTER 17 Now Up!
1. Info Chapter

**Charmed/ Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Informational Chapter**

**Disclaimer:We don't own them but our Birthday's are in less than a month, so ppppllleeeaaasssseee can we have them, we're begging you! Only in our dreams.**

-Set during 'Loss' and 'All Hell Breaks Loose'. (Chapter's 1 and 2 only)

-Casey never came to SVU.

-Instead of Fin there's Darryl.

-Manor is set in New York, it's the same room layout and look of the regular manor.

-Olivia is 35.

-Piper is 33.

-Phoebe is 28.

-Prue is 34.

-Wyatt and Chris aren't born yet.

-REMEMBER- It's fan FICTION People don't freak out if things don't align with each other.


	2. Loss

**Charmed/ Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Chapter 2: 'Loss'**

**AN: The story's are not going to mix until the 4th chapter Sorry! WARNING: LOSS SPOILERS!**

"Get down!" Elliot yelled as the black SUV came up and fired off three rounds. After the first shot they all dropped to the ground. Elliot sprung up and chased the SUV in vain. Olivia sat up and looked over to her friend and ADA, Alex Cabot, she was down.

"Alex!" Olivia called "No!" she said repeatedly as she saw Alex was hurt. She quickly crawled over to her. "Somebody, call and ambulance! Call 911 now! Alex, it's okay Alex. Alex look at me sweetheart. Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me Alex. It's coming right now. It's gonna be okay. Alex you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be just fine. You're gonna be just fine now stay with me." Liv looked at Elliot knowing her best friend may not make it, "Alex!" she said while shaking her best friends dying body. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but before she could make a sound she died.


	3. When All Hell Breaks Loose

**Charmed/ Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Chapter 3: All hell Breaks Loose**

**AN: WARNING- All Hell Breaks Loose SPOILERS!**

The all walked into the manor.

"Okay, I think we made it. I'm sure we made it. Do you think we made it?" Piper said looking to her sisters.

"I don't know" Prue replied.

"I think he would've attacked by now if we hadn't" Phoebe said trying to calm everyone down.

"Who? Who would've attacked? Why wont you tell me what's going on?" Doctor Griffiths says looking at them very confused.

"Because we're busy trying to save your life." Phoebe said getting annoyed because he broke her train of thought.

"From who?" He said.

"Uh, unfortunately we're not quite sure." Prue said.

"That's because Phoebe didn't give us time to figure it out." Piper said angrily.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time, I mean, I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place. I saw the attack we kicked butt, what more do you want?" Phoebe said defending herself.

"I would like to know more about who were up against." Piper said taking advantage of Phoebe's question.

"Okay, Phoebe, maybe you should check the book of shadows, see if you can find any thing else on this demonic hit man, okay?" Prue said trying to solve everyone's problems.

"Excuse me, Demonic?" Doctor Griffiths said steadily getting more and more confused.

"And how to vanquish him, That would be a good thing to know, and do not get side tracked with the Balthazar potion thingy, because the only one's were are concerned about saving right now is ourselves." Piper said getting frustrated as Phoebe headed up the stairs.

"Ah, Okay what Balthazar potion?" Prue said starting to get side tracked.

Then the doctor interrupted, " what the hell are you talking about? First you tell me my life's in danger, then you abduct me from my work, now you're talking about demon's and witches, who the hell are you people?" he finished.

"Look, I know this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you've saved too many lives of you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save." Prue explained to the doctor.

"They?" He said no less confused than before.

'Yeah, demons. Uh, more specifically Shax. He was the sources assassin." Prue said.

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke right?" the doctor said. "Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." He says laughing.

"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Prue said but gets interuped byt a chilly wind.

"What?" Piper said trying to find out why she stopped.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill, Phoebe?" Prue said.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Phoebe yells from up stairs. Then a tornado comes crashing through the front door.

"Phoebe!" Piper screams.

"Phoebe!" Prue screamed shortly after. Then the tornado goes into the foyer, knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. After the tornado calms down Shax appeared.

"Dear God" Dr. Griffiths said stunned.

"No!" Prue screams as Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at her then she goes crashing through the wall. Then he turns to look at Dr. Griffiths.

"What are you?" Dr. Griffiths said looking at him terrified.

"The End." Shax said then Phoebe comes down the stairs with the spell to vanquish Shax.

"Evil wind that blows, That which forms below, no longer may you dwell," Shax begins to grown and make noises as she said the spell, "Death takes you with this spell." Shax turns and disappears into the wind. Then Phoebe sees Prue and Piper on the ground knocked out. "Oh, no." then she runs over to the m and realizes that they're bleeding. "Oh god, Leo!" She screams. "Leo!" then Leo orbs in "Hurry it's bad." she says as he starts to heal Piper.

Piper woke up. "What the Hell?" she turns to see Prue on the ground "Leo! Heal her!" he start to try to heal her.

"Piper," he says "It's now working, I think we lost her."

"We can't Leo you have to heal her." Piper screams at him as Phoebe starts to cry in the background stunned. Then Leo goes over to heal Dr. Griffiths, it works and he's awake again. "Leo, get your ass over there and heal her!"

"I can't!" Leo screams not meaning to be so loud. "I can't heal the dead." he says going over to her and hugging her trying to calm her.


	4. New ADA

**Charmed/ Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Chapter 4: New ADA**

**AN: Cole's POV, not meant in a racially motivated way.**

I walked into the SVU. I had been told that the Cabot issue had been dealt with, however Valez did have a tendency to stretch the truth. So I went to see for my self. I lied effortlessly, saying I was on another case. Then, quietly brought up the topic of Cabot. The ME said cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the right shoulder. After I saw the body I was sure she wouldn't get in the way.

Four detectives sat around their desks. I saw one of them had on dark glasses. Another was in a plain suit and tie very much like my own. There was a black guy, with shorter cut hair. Then there was her. Her dark hair was cut to the shoulders. She wore jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. I remembered see here before, but could not place where. Then I saw and older man in his early 60's coming out of an office marked "Don Cragen, Captain"

"Let me introduce you to the squad Mr..." He said.

"Turner, Cole Turner." I said.

We walked over to the group of detectives.

"People this is our new ASA. His name is Cole Turner." He said.

"I'm Elliot, that's Darryl, there's Munch, and this is Liv." The man in the plain suit said.

"But you will call me Olivia." Olivia snapped.

"Hey" Darryl said holding out his hand for Cole to shake.

"Don't do it! He could be poisoning people, or he might have one of those shocker things on his hand!" The guy in the sunglasses said.

"This is Munch," Elliot said "He's just a little bit paranoid."

"Just a little bit?" Olivia said in disbelief. "What do you mean just a little."

"Fine," Elliot said "A lot then."

Okay, I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with these people until I finish my plan. They're insane, but I have to admit olivia isn't that bad, but I swear I've seen here somewhere.


	5. Calling A Ghost

**Charmed/ Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Chapter 5: Calling A Ghost**

**AN:Weird... I know! It's like ghost but oh so much better!**

_Meanwhile at the manor Piper is looking through the book of shadows trying to find out how to get her sister back..._

_'How to call a ghost' _Piper thinks to herself. _'Maybe this will work'_. So she starts setting up the candles, and starts to read the spell. As she recited the spell, a cool breeze began to blow and the ghost of and unknown woman appeared before her. She looked to be around 30, with shoulder length blonde hair, and black square framed glasses.

"Who are you?" Piper said to her. "You are defiantly not my sister!"

"I can't be your sister I'm an only child." She said. "My name is Alex Cabot, I'm kinda wondering why I'm here."

"Well, I was trying to summon the ghost of my dead sister." Piper said. "So I'm sorry to tell you that you are dead."

"Well I kinda figured I was dead but what am I doing _here_." Alex said.

"Oh," Piper replied "..." she was about to respond her question as Leo walked in.

"Hey Piper..." Leo said "Why is Alex here?"

"You know her?" Piper said.

"We were working together trying to help a witch trying to find her sisters." Alex explained.

"Why are you dead" Leo said "As in Dead, like _really _dead"

"Ya know," She replied "I don't know, I'd really like to find out though."

"Well any way's," Leo said remembering why he was there in the first place, "I came in to tell you that there my be a way to repair the power of three."

"How?" Piper replied.

"I just got a new charge she might be the key to getting the power of three back." Leo said "She lives right around here, I'm going to get her."

"Okay," Piper said "whatever, I'll see you soon."

_Olivia sat in her apartment mourning the loss of her friend. She wouldn't be at work for the next week due to the leave that Cragen had forced her to take._

_Suddenly she saw blue light emerging from the kitchen door way._

"What the hell?" Olivia asked herself grabbing her gun, and going to find the cause of the light.

When Olivia walked into the kitchen she saw a man of about 25 to 35, he had light brown hair with blonde tips, which he was wearing in spikes.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" Leo says as he looked at her gun then to her face.

"It's _my _kitchen! What are _you _ doing here?" Olivia said "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Put the gun down and we can talk!" Leo begged both scared and calm sounding.

"You do realize you just broke into the apartment of a New York city detective!" She said loudly "Don't you dare try to negotiate with me!"

"I didn't want to have to do this but..." then he orbed behind her and grabbed her and orbed directly to the manor.


	6. Reunion Unbelievable Facts

**Charmed/ Law & Order: SVU Crossover**

**Chapter 6: Reunion/ Unbelievable Facts**

**AN: Getting to the point right about now.**

Leo orbed Olivia into the Attic where Alex and Piper were still standing silently.

"You let go of me damn it!" Olivia yelled "Wait a minuet where the hell am I now? And how did I get here, where is my apartment?"

"Your apartment is right where we left it" Leo said.

"Olivia?" Alex said.

"Alex?" Olivia said.

"Leo?" Piper said.

"Hi!" Leo said confused.

"Alex what the hell are you doing here you're dead!" Olivia said.

"Well technically I was already dead when I knew you." Alex replied.

"Alex, what are you talking about, I think you're losing it." Olivia said.

"Long story, I mean seriously a _long _story." Alex said directed toward Liv.

"Didn't we go to school together during the depression?" Leo said attempting to find out where he met Alex before.

"Yeah I think so." She replied.

"Okay, it's official you guys are all nuts, I'm out of here" Olivia said.

"Oh no you're not" Piper said as she threw up her hands to freeze her but only Leo and Alex froze. "Why aren't you frozen?"

"No, more importantly why _aren't _they moving?" Liv said.

Then Piper pushes Leo a little until he wakes up "Leo! Why didn't _she _freeze?" Piper said pointing to Olivia. By this point Alex wasn't frozen anymore.

"Well of course she didn't freeze" Alex said not letting Leo answer "I thought you people were smarter than that, she's a witch."

"Oh," Piper said "She was you're solution?"

"You guys are insane," she threw a quick look to Alex. "And Cragen thought _we _need the psychiatric evaluations."

"Olivia, you might think we're crazy, but god do you still have a lot to learn about our world." Alex said calming Liv.

"Will someone please explain the disappearing, and the stuff to me" Olivia said confused.

"Okay, well it all started almost 100 years ago..." Alex began.

"Crazies" She muttered.

"Please let me finish. Okay, so I grew up and had a life that was perfectly normal back then. So in 1950 WWII was going on and I was a nurse. I was drafted into the war. About a week after I got there. I was shot in my right shoulder and Killed." Alex stated.

"Wow, history actually does repeat it self" Liv said.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Alex said smiling "Anyway I want up to heaven, I guess, and some people called Elders gave my life back and told me that I am destined to do good, to be a whitelighter. So I went to school to be a lawyer and, well you know the rest." Alex finished.

"It actually was a long story." Liv remarked.

Just then they heard foot steps coming into the attic.

"Wow, you go shopping for and afternoon and come home to two extra people in you're attic." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe meed Alex" Piper says pointing to Alex "She's dead, and that's Olivia who I don't really know, but she's a witch and stuff."

Phoebe moved towards Olivia and shook her hand. Then she started to have a premonition.

_I think it's one of the past._ She thought to herself.

**Flashback: ** **Phoebe POV**

_I was in a courtroom in the juror's box and I saw the person i had just shook hands with. She was testifying in the trial._

**End Flashback: No Phoebe POV**

"I think we may have some history." Phoebe said to Olivia.


	7. Info Chapter2

**Chapter 7: More Information**

**AN: Sorry we keep doing all these info chapters but if we didn't We're sure that some of you would be really lost by now!**

**-Phoebe and Cole have no History**

**-Alex was Olivia's whitelighter (Olivia didn't know)**

**-Got Killed by a Darklighter (Arrow Made to look like bullet, contained same poison)**

**-Ghost never happened**

**-Premonition was from episode 'Trial By Magic' **

**-Episodes are out of place we know.**

**-might use episodes or events that do not fit the time line, pretend they do.**

**-REMEMBER: It's fan FICTION people don't freak out if things don't align with each other.**


	8. The Unexpected Guest

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 8:**

**AN: Back to the Story! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the Reviews!**

"What do you mean you two have history?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Can we go downstairs to talk, I'm kind of hungry?" Leo asked.

"Fine" Piper said as she turned to head down the stairs "I'll cook something for everyone" Then everyone went to sit in the living room, Piper went into the kitchen to cook.

"Wait, how do I even fit into this _thing_? How are we even related?" Olivia said.

"We're not quite sure of that yet, but you and me have been in close proximity before." Phoebe said "And we're going to fin out how you fit in soon."

"I gotta go" Leo said suddenly interrupting the end of her sentence. "They're calling me." he said as he orbed away.

"Now where is he bubbling off to?" Olivia said.

Ah, you get used to it." Phoebe said.

"He should be back soon, but sometimes it takes a while" Phoebe said after a few minuets of silence. Suddenly they heard a knocking at the door.

"Phoebe, could you get that?" Piper yelled in from the kitchen.

"Dad?" Phoebe said "What are you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Piper yelled again.

"It's Dad, make food for one more." Phoebe said.

"Okay, there's gonna be enough" Piper said walking out of the kitchen with a big platter of food, "Where'd Leo go?"

"They called him" Alex replied as everyone looked at her because they forgot she'd been there.

"God Damn Them!" Piper said as she set down the tray, "Hi Dad."

"Hi Piper" He said "Who are all these people?"

"That's Alex, a ghost, That's Olivia, The new Charmed One/ Sister. Every one this is our Dad, Victor" Piper said as Alex and Olivia waved at him. Then they all saw blue lights as Leo orbed back with and unknown woman.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia said to the woman in unison with Victor.


	9. Short Chapter

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Sorry so short, but we had to get to the point, hope you like it.**

Olivia stared at the woman unable to believe that she was there. Victor was also speech less. The woman had blond hair; however, the hair around her temples was graying, her blue eyes would have been even more stunning even though they were blood shot.

Upon laying her eyes on Victor, those blue, blood shot eyes filled with fear and anger.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She said looking at Victor.

Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Alex all stood watching, clueless.

"You Son of a bitch, get out of here." Olivia yelled.

"Now is that any way to talk to your mother." Serena Benson said to Olivia.


	10. New Secrets Come to Light

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 10: New Secrets Come to Light**

"Dad, how do you know her," Phoebe said pointing to Serena.

"This man is your father?" Serena said appalled.

"Mom, How do you know him?" Olivia asked.

"NYU, outside the campus library, just after midnight, almost 36 years ago," Serena stated bluntly.

"How do you remember?" Victor asked.

"I reported it, They never caught you."

"I left town right after Phoebe was born." he explained.

"Wait a second, you reported, you were raped..." Olivia said.

"Your father." Serena stated.

**AN: Sorry so short we had to explain the relationship, more in next chapter (we promise).**


	11. Finally Getting to the Facts

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 11- Finally getting to the Facts**

**AN: As we've said before the events are out of sequence, work with us people!**

**

* * *

**

"Okay not that that's out of the way..." Piper said.

"Well this explains a lot" Alex said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked.

"Now we know how you became a witch." Leo said.

"Great now can you please share this information with us?" Phoebe questioned.

"It's so obvious." Alex said.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Leo said.

"I know!" Alex said.

"How could we forget." Leo said.

"Wait how'd you know in the first place?" Alex said.

"Long story." Leo said.

"Well of course it is." Alex said.

"Leo..." Piper said threateningly "What's going on?"

"We must be idiots!" Leo said to Alex.

"Speak for yourself." She said defensively.

"Well you didn't see it either." Leo said.

"That's not because I'm an Idiot, that's because I'm a blond!" Alex said.

"Who said you can use your hair as a defense?" Leo said.

"I do!" Alex said.

"Fine then I'm blond too!" Leo said.

"Only your tips!" Alex said.

"Oh, so I can't use it but you can?" Leo said.

"Can you please just tell us!" Phoebe said.

"Oh, yeah." Leo said.

"Oh so you listen to her." Piper said.

"Okay, Leo you can tell it." Alex said.

"No you." Leo said.

"Oh, no not this again!" Olivia said.

"Okay, I'm goin'... I'm goin'." Leo said. "Where should I start?"

"Don't you think you should start at the beginning stupid!" Alex said.

"Well I guess that is logical." Leo said.

"Okay, well you know" Leo said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah get it over with already Serena said.

"Okay, Serena you were born a witch, but the Elders bound your powers when you were born." Leo said.

"That still doesn't explain how _I _have them!" Olivia said. Serena didn't react due to the fact that she was passed out on the couch with a hang-over.

"I'm getting to that." Leo said. "Well even though Serena's powers were bound when she was little, she was still able to pass them on to you, they just took longer to show up. And that's where you come in Victor. You raped Serena..." He finished.

"I was depressed! My Wife Cheated on me!" Victor said.

"That's no excuse for rape!" Alex said.

"You know you might be a ghost, but you're definitely still a lawyer." Olivia said as jokingly as possible.

"Anyways, that's how you fit in here." Leo finally said.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long! R&R.**


	12. Info Chapter3

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter12: Once again, More Info

* * *

**

**AN: Fanfiction! Just a reminder!

* * *

**

Here's to clear it all up:

-Olivia's Mom was a witch, her power's were bound by the Elders at a very young age, were passed on to Olivia.

-No one else knew Serena was a witch, not even Serena.

-Victor Raped Serena.

-Yes, Olivia will go to work eventually.

-Cole will come back into the picture.

-Please R&R.

-Serena still doesn't know she's a witch.

-If you're still reading and you're still confused, just message us.


	13. I need an orb!

******When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 13: I need an orb**

* * *

Olivia's phone rang "Benson" she said.

"Olivia where the hell are you it's time for the funeral." Elliot said.

"Oh, right, that." Olivia said.

"What do you mean that?" Elliot said.

"Well, ugh some stuff happened last night." Olivia said.

"Stuff!" Like what kind of stuff?" Elliot said jumping to conclusions. "The kind of stuff that involves a certain reporter?" Elliot continued after no response from Olivia.

"Oh, Elliot come on that was like years ago!" Olivia said.

"What happened years ago?" Alex said.

"Was that Alex!" Elliot said confused.,

"Elliot you've got to be both insane and delusional with grief over Alex's death because it cannot possibly be her." Olivia stated.

"Come again?" Elliot said.

"Never mind I'll see you in a few minuets." Olivia said hanging up the phone before he had a chance to say anything else.

"Well you wanted to go to your own funeral? Let's go" Olivia said turning her attention to Alex.

"I get to go to my own funeral, really?" Alex said.

"Alex you've gotten stupider since you died." Olivia said.

"Well technically..." Alex said.

"Don't go there," Olivia said "Crap! If I take her can people see her?"

"No only other magical beings can see her." Leo said.

"Oh, okay let's go Alex." Olivia said.

"Well guys see you later." Alex and Olivia said as they were leaving.

"I'm going to go to my..." Olivia started to say walking half way down the driveway "Damn it!" she said as she turned around.

"What?" Alex said following her.

"Leo, I need an orb." Olivia said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" Leo said.

Leo orbs her to her apartment to change and get her car.

* * *

**AN: R&R**


	14. Ewe Huang Pt 1

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 14: Ewe Huang Part 1

* * *

**

"Well can I at least look around your apartment?" Leo said.

"That depends are you going to do the bubble thing again?" Olivia said.

"For the fourth time it's called orbing. If you're going t obe in the magical world you can't go around calling it the 'bubble thing,'" Alex said.

"Fine, orbing then," Olivia said.

"Thanks," Leo said as he started making his way through her apartment, looking at all her pictures or lack there of. "How often are you actually here?"

"Not that often," Olivia said, "Why?"

"Because you don't have pictures on the wall or anything," Leo said.

"Oh, yeah I know, the few I do have are all on my desk at work," She said.

"Do you have any of me?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I think I do have one," Olivia said.

"Yay!" Alex said.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave now," Olivia said. "Okay well Leo, were not gonna get orbed since I'm going to have to drive to the funeral home with Alex, and I'll have to explain how I got there with no car."

"Okay, see you later, call my name if you need me," Leo said.

"Let's go out to the car," Olivia said to Alex.

"Okay," Alex said.

They got in the car and, of course, immediately got caught in traffic. Which is nothing new.

"Are we going to the precinct? Or are we going strait to my funeral? Wow, that sounds really weird," Alex said.

"We have to stop at the precinct first," Olivia said. "You can't talk to me there or I'll look insane, although if I told them what happened I'll end up having a long meeting with Huang," Olivia answered.

"Ewe, Huang," Alex said.

* * *

**Please read and review, the chapters were out of order before but now they're fixed.**


	15. Ewe Huang Pt 2

When SVU Becomes Charmed

Chapter 15: Ewe Huang Part 2

* * *

"Damn it!" Olivia yelled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I have to give your eulogy."

"Oh no, that's horrible," Alex said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But I don't know what to say!" Olivia said, starting to panic.

"Well, it's not that hard to describe the most beautiful..."

"Alex..."

"Smartest..."

"Alex..."

"Most just..." Alex said starting to ramble.

"Alex...!!"

"Yes!"

"God! For a ghost you're really full of your self," she said.

"Hey, I just tell it like it is! Don't hate me for being perfect Liv," Alex said laughing.

"Yeah Alex, I wanna be just like you; dead."

"Well when you put it that way."

Then they pulled up to the precinct, got out of the car and walked to the parking lot where the rest of the squad was waiting.

"God Liv took you long enough," Darryl said as he saw Liv.

"Yeah, well there was traffic," Olivia said.

"Not to mention that I came back from the dead and we saw each other again," Alex said.

"Shut up Alex!" Olivia whispered.

"Olivia who are you talking to?" Elliot said concerned.

"I'm just telling Alex to... Never mind I'm sleep deprived, disregard that last comment," Olivia said.

"You really should see Huang," Munch said.

"Ewe, Huang" Alex said as Olivia started laughing.

"Oh go she's lost it," Cragen said.

"I'm gonna go get in my car now, okay bye," Olivia said.

"Okay, see you there," Elliot said.

They all got in their cars and started driving to the funeral home.

"God, you make me look like I"m crazy," Olivia said turning to Alex.

"I can't help that you're talking to your self Olivia," Alex said.

Olivia held up her hand to hit Alex. Alex sticks out her tounge.

"If only you were solid."

Olivia's phone starts ringing, she looks at it. "It's Huang, should I answer it?"

"Ewe Huang," Alex said.

"I have to answer it," Olivia said.

"But it's Huang," Alex said.

"But he's my co-worker," Olivia said.

"Ewe when you say it like that," Alex said.

"Hello." Olivia said as she was answering her phone.

"Hey Olivia it's Huang, do you know what time the service is?" Huang asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Olivia said to Huang. "Alex, he wants to know what time your service is."

"He's going to be there?" Alex said. "Oh no he's not."

"It starts at four," Olivia said to Huang.

"Okay, bye." Huang said.

"Doesn't it start at three?" Alex said.

"Do you really want Huang there?" Olivia said.

"Point taken. Olivia you're such a good friend," Alex said.

"Alex."

"Yes friend?"

"Shut up," Olivia said.

"God you're rude."

"Alex don't talk to me now were here."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	16. Stop Sitting on me

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter 16: Stop Sitting On me

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: for any chapter that I forgot this, i don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

**

"Let's go," Olivia said. "No talking to me okay,"

They start walking toward her casket.

"It's an open casket," Olivia said.

"You get what you pay for," Alex said.

"I didn't pay for anything," Olivia said.

They walk further up and finally get to the casket and look inside.

"Oh, my god, My OUTFIT!" Alex said.

"What?"

"Just look at it, it doesn't match the SHOES!" Alex said. "And berets?" I haven't worn those since I was 12! What clown make-up artist put on my make-up? It's awful."

"Alex sweetie it doesn't really matter your dead anyway."

"I know I'm dead, but it's the principal of the ting," Alex said.

"I think it's time to go sit down now," Olivia said as she walked to the chairs, and sat down, meanwhile Alex is still looking at herself in the coffin.

"But RED EYELINER?! Come on," Alex said. "And who did my mascara? A five year-old?"

Olivia walks back up to where Alex is standing. "Alex come on, right now isn't the time."

"You talk to me when you're dead and look like an idiot."

"Come on Alex or were not going to have a seat."

"Fine," Alex said as they went to go sit down. "God, I never thought I'd have to go to my own funeral."

"You just now got this?" Olivia said.

Then Elliot comes and sits next to Olivia.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Alex said.

"Alex shut up!"

"Alex isn't here Liv."

"Yes she is you're sitting on her!"

"Olivia you need to go see Huang!"

"No! Not Huang!" Alex said.

"I agree with her!" Olivia said. "Never mind."

"Who are you talking to?" El said.

"Myself, I'm talking to my self," Olivia said flustered.

"Have you been having some nice conversations with your self lately?" El said.

"Let it go,"

"Hello! He's still sitting on me!" Alex said.

"La La La I don't hear you," Olivia said.

"Who can't you hear?" Elliot asked.

"No one, I can't hear not one," Liv said, once again sounding like an idiot.

"Alright Liv," El said. "Just a reminder, you're a cop, it's not alright if you look like you're drunk."

"Drunk? I'm not drunk, I wish I was drunk, it would make all this stuff make sense," Olivia said.

"All what stuff Liv are you having some problems?"

"No not problems, issues," Liv said looking toward where she could barely see Alex underneath Elliot.

"I am not an issue," Alex said.

"Never mind not issues I have a subscription."

"Hey!" Alex said. "God! Can you please get him off me!" Just then Elliot saw Darryl.

"I'm going to go and get Darryl," Elliot said.

"Yes, Darryl, good idea go get Darryl," Liv said. Elliot got up and went to go get Darryl.

"Thank God he finally moved," Alex said as she stood up. The Elliot and the rest of the gang came over and sat down.

"Who is he?" Alex said pointing toward the door.

"He is the new ADA," Liv said.

Then Alex was looking at him and he looked _directly _at _her_, like he could _see _her.

**COLE POV**

_Why can I see her I thought she was dead?

* * *

_

**The End (of chapter) please read and review hope you liked the chapter.**


	17. New Guy Crazy

**When SVU Becomes Charmed**

**Chapter17: New Guy... Crazy...**

* * *

**Cole POV**

Well after I _saw_ Alex I decided to go over to Olivia and see how she feels about it of if she knows that Alex is here.

"Hi everyone," I said when I reached the place near where Olivia and Alex were standing.

"Hi Cole," they all replied.

"Olivia can I talk to you alone for a minuet?" I said.

"Alright..." she said wearily. As she followed me out the door and Alex followed.

"He's weird," Alex was said to Olivia. "I don't like his hair."

Then I turned around and looked at her.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Nothing I think I'm hearing things," I lied.

"Yeah I've been having those feelings lately too," Olivia said.

"Look I know Cabots still alive, but do you know?" I said deciding not to beat around the bush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said. "You're crazy."

As Alex was rolling her eyes at Olivia.

"I saw that don't toll your eyes at me," I said directed toward Alex.

"I didn't..." Olivia said.

"I know, Alex did right there!"

"How the hell can you see her?" Olivia asked me.

"Alex's ghost is right there!" I screamed.

**Elliot POV**

_New guy crazy..._ I thought as I walked past Cole Screaming.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long and sorry so short!**


End file.
